history_of_borgfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Borg Wiki
The history of Borg Welcome to the History of Borg, here you can find many remnants of Borgs history with his friends, images and other things. The early years Borgs early days are shrouded in mystery with very little being known about the exact details of his early life. Various sources have concluded that Borg was born somewhere between 1998 and 2004 placing him between ages 21 and 15 as of 2019. Famous historian Richard Carrier concluded that Borg may have been born somewhere within the Balkan or Mediterranean region of the greater European-Asia landmass, however a more controversial opinion which has emerged in recent years places Borgs birthplace as Bethlehem, located within the middle east. Before Borgs whereabouts were released to the public, many public sightings of Borg had been brought forward with various levels of legitimacy. In 2008, a popularly believed theory that Borg live somewhere within Dubai, pioneered by popular Youtuber Its001, was discovered to be a hoax, after its001 was discovered dead in his apartment in April of 2008. A message, supposedly signed off by Borg himself was found carved into his skull and abdomen with the following message "jwzxk cuumz rznxb oawqy ljdeg twink tdxso zfnmw seubn gmljl zczez rsw" ~ Borg. The message is still yet to be completely deciphered, however it is believed to be a kind of warning about the spreading of misinformation of Borg related facts. In 2010, Borg's whereabouts finally went public, reveling his location to be somewhere within east Australia, however the exact state was never cited. The road to war The Coup of 2011 During Borgs unknown years, it is widely believed that he had been extensively planning a world wide uprising in the name of his own regime, making various connections with other governments and forming a number of secret alliances. To many peoples surprise in early 2011, only a few months after Borgs sudden public debut, Borg was seen walking into parliament house in Canberra unopposed with a handful of armed guards, estimated to be numbering 25-30 men. Not soon after, Borg and escort was seen walking out of parliament house with current prime minister Julia Gillard tailing behind, blindfolded and bound by the hands, as well as a handful of other key ministers. All personnel were quickly lined up against a wall out the front of the building and executed via firing squad at Borgs command. It is confirmed that nearby police officers, while witnessing the event, did nothing to prevent the execution, making it clear that by now Borgs influence over the Australian military and police force had already been substantially developed. By the time many Australian citizens realized that their nation was in amidst of a coup, Borgs new regime flag was already flying high over parliament house and a priority broadcast from Borg himself was being played over all digital media, the speech read as follows: "A message to my good Australians, my name is Borg and as of midday today, i have announced myself as the new supreme leader of the new Australian Federation. As of now all previous political heads and leaders who for years have piloted this sinking ship deeper into the sea have been eliminated or imprisoned. Under my new administration, Australia will finally have its time in the light and concrete itself as the new leading global superpower. Those who are loyal do not threat, for you all shall be cared for and looked after, however all those who dare to resist, beware, for their will be no allies to look for anymore" Martial law was quickly declared as many Australians, outraged by the event, took to the streets in protest, what many did not realize was the extent of Borgs power. Both the police force and military were under Borgs control and, unlike previous governments, Borgs new regime had no interest in peaceful negotiation. Any resistance was swiftly eliminated with extreme prejudice and quickly people began to realize that resistance was futile. Borg had, in only a single day, installed his new police state and had established his powerful iron grip over all of Australia. Controversy Throughout his life Borg has accumulated a number of controversies surrounding his name due to various actions taken by Borg. * 2017 - Borg makes the controversial and highly outraged name change from his previous online tag "Ciborg2000" to his last known staple "Not So Buletproof". This move was followed with a public statement from Borg claiming; "I have recently made the change from the username "ciborg2000" to "Not So Bulletproof". I have come to the conclusion that it was time for a bit of change, and that I needed a name more mature seeing as how I am much more mature then when that username was made for me." * 2022 - Borg, in an illegal invasion, annexes NewZealand against their wishes, forming the Australasian Federation. During this invasion some sources suggest that Borg began his prosecution of those who refused to assimilate into Borgs new 'PC Master Race'. * 2067 - In the midst of the great Borg war, Borg made the startling decision to deploy the nerve agent A-232 colloquial referred to as the Novichok agent on the previously neutral Indochinese empire, as well as the pro Hugh countries Japan, Philippians, Jordan, Israel and the newly formed Greater South African Republic. The attack caused great civilian casualty however minimal military ones, a contributing fact to the events controversy. Borg's Youtube career On Apr 19th, 2013, Borg famously created his popular youtube channel "Not So Bulletproof", previously referred to as "The1PrivateArmy", being cited as a place where Borg can "just post the random funny things that tend to rather funny in my games (or lucky :D)". https://www.youtube.com/user/The1PrivateArmy/videos Over the years Borgs channel has uploaded a variety of different gaming content of various popularity. His very first video was uploaded on Dec 12, 2014 titaled "Don't worry I'm scrub" and saw great success, amassing an astounding 80 views. Its was not until Borg uploaded the video "CS:GO trade up" back in Feb 27, 2015, that Borg saw real popularity. This video gained a lot of views for Borg and is still one of his top videos.These days however, his most popular video is titled "Get Down Mr.President!" and was posted on Nov 7, 2017, amassing an impressive 5,910 views. Known Aliases These names are Confirmed Borg Aliases that were not known at the time; 2006 * BylanDorg (Last seen on Epicraft Servers) * The1PrivateArmy 2008 * NovemberIndiaGolfGolfEchoRomeo 2017 * VACinations cause Autism (This Alias suggests that Borg was associated with the Anti-Vaccination movement) * ZSU Not So Bulletproof (Last known Alias) Origins of Borg's International Unit of Measurement During the formative years of Borg, Borg established a Measurement system that would rival the ingeniousness of the metric system. carvings and notes of these measurements can be found in a local cave next to the alleged birth site of Borg. While many of the Carvings were destroyed or confiscated by the Jerusalem Government, they where then released during the Jerusalem war (2010) as an official measurement for mortar grid referencing. Example of Borg Unit of Measurement "Bogey located in 25 Borg East, 50 Borg West" Metric System Conversion of Borg's International Unit of Measurement Many scientists have attempted to convert the Borg's International Unit of Measurement into the metric system, after four years of careful calculations, a definitive unit conversion has been released to the world in 2011 after the Jerusalem War. 1 International Borg Unit (IBU) : 160cm (Approximately) 1 International Borg Unit (IBU) : 1600mm Conversions to the Imperial system are deemed unnecessary as most of America uses Borg's International Unit of Measurement as of 2150. Borg Sightings Many people have allegedly seen the elusive Borg prior to the Great Borg War. Many photos and video recordings can be proven false. All Pictures and Videos with some degree of legitimacy are located below; Borgs relationship with Acorn Borgs intimate relationship with Acorn started sometime in 2015 when he found her. in 2016 Borg proposed and later married Acorn and spent 1 month in the Bahamas. The marriage started off innocent but soon took a dark turn. neighbours of Borg's dwelling could hear a woman's screams during the late hours of the night, complaints were made to authorities frequently but no action was taken due to Borg's influence over the police force. with the aid of her adoptive son Jake acorn fled her abusive marriage and left for the middle east. sometime in late 2027 acorn was found alone roaming the streets of Nairobi eating boiled sports shoes amongst the natives, when approached she seemed apprehensive and fled into the jungle, she has never been sighted again and is presumed dead. Important Figures Flynn Hugh Jake Liam CristianCategory:Browse Category:Deciples